


Just A Slight Touch

by BoysInLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysInLove/pseuds/BoysInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows how Derek feels about him, even though Derek thinks he still all about Lydia. Maybe his werewolf senses aren't as good as he thought they were...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Slight Touch

Stiles pulls up to the old Hale house, and parks his car. He knows Derek probably already knows he is over, but what he doesn't know is what Stiles is going to tell him, do to him... He doesn't know that Stiles wants to be Derek's mate. Derek thinks that Stiles is too far in love with Lydia, he won't ever notice how he looks at the young boy, but Stiles knows; and he's going to initiate the first move. Stiles un-buckles his seatbelt, hops out the car, and makes the short walk to the front door. He knocks and Derek answers, wearing only a white tank and jeans. Stiles can see the outline of his abs, and wants to just run his fingers down them. Feel them, take them in, and make them his; he knows Derek wouldn't mind, but he wants to make Derek beg, so that's what he does. "Gonna let me in?" Stiles says pushing his way through the door. 

"I'm not sure it really matters if I was going to or not, since you just welcomed yourself." Derek says, making his way to where Stiles was sitting at the small love seat in the living room. Derek had just renovated the entire house; so now the entire pack just decides to drop by whenever, but mostly Stiles. Derek didn't mind, he liked Stiles company, the talking, the nagging; everything about him. Derek walks to the love seat, sitting next to Stiles, he rest his hand on Stiles leg. 

Stiles turns his head, and lifts an eyebrow; it wasn't normal for Derek to make contact; he was ruining Stiles' plan. Stiles thinks quickly to himself, what can I do, what should I do... He shifts in his spot, until he can rest his head on Derek's arm. He feels Derek turn his head, he breathes in the scent, nuzzling his lips in Stiles' hair. 

Marking; Stiles liked when Derek marked him, telling the others in the pack, that he "belonged" to him, and only him. Stiles can feel Derek still doing it, so he turns his head in a quick moment, and their lips meet. The electricity flows from Derek's soft lips, through Stiles' body. Making him gasps as if out of breath. 

Derek looks at him, and speaks "Um, what... Shouldn't we do that again?" 

Stiles just shakes his head, and Derek's grapping his head, pulling him in for another kiss. This time, more intense, forcing his tongue into Stiles mouth, and making him squirm a bit. Then in one quick movement, Derek has pulled him onto his lap, in a straddle. 

Stiles rakes his hands through Derek’s hair, kissing him all over. He feels Derek make his way down from his mouth, to his jaw line, scrapping his facial hair against Stiles’ skin. He moves down lower, and begins biting and sucking on Stiles neck. “You can’t, not there…” Stiles gasps out. 

“Whatever, I already started; might as well finish.” Derek goes back to biting. He pulls Stiles body closer, moving his hips against the young boy’s body. “Maybe we should move this upstairs; I need to break in the new bed.” Derek says with a laugh, followed by a wink. 

Stiles agrees, and Derek’s lifting him up by his thighs carrying him up the stairs. Still kissing, still intertwined, Derek lays Stiles down, and straddles him. Unbuckling his belt, and moving right along to the button. He shimmies Stiles’ pants down, placing kisses and nuzzling his semi-hard bulge. Stiles moans in excitement, and Derek bucks his hips against the boys bulge until he can feel it’s completely hard, he pulls down Stiles’ briefs, and takes his cock in his mouth on the way up. Swallowing his full length, he comes up, taking the cock in his hand, and pumping the bottom, whilst sucking the head. 

Stiles groans in ecstasy, he never thought that it would feel quite this good. Definitely doesn’t compare to his right hand. He can feel himself reaching his peak, but can’t bring himself to speak. He takes Derek’s hair in his hand, pushing his mouth all the way down, he releases and Derek swallows every drop, but doesn’t stop. Stiles releases Derek’s head, and Derek continues as if Stiles hadn’t came, pumping his cock, dipping his tongue in the slit. Stiles moans, and bucks his hips against his fac. He swears he can feel Derek smile. 

Derek comes up for a breath, and speaks “Either we can continue this, or we can just go shower, totally up to you…” Stiles smiles up at Derek, and tries to form words, “We can continue in the shower…” Derek agrees and begins stripping his clothes, throwing them in the pile already on the floor. Stiles watches in amazement, at how Derek’s muscles contract, and tense, as he lifts his shirt. Then off comes the pants, and briefs, and Stiles is greeted with Derek’s member, being way larger than expected. His eyes widen, and Derek giggles, flicking his head towards the bathroom. 

Stiles follows, Derek already in the shower, water streaming down his body, following the contours of his abs and biceps; Stiles steps in behind him. He wraps his arms around Derek, and places kisses along his collarbone. Derek turns, looks down at his hard cock, and Stiles takes a hint and drops to his knees. He takes Derek’s cock in his mouth, as Derek had his, thrusting the bottom, whilst sucking the head. Derek, wraps his hand around Stiles’ head, and pushes him down. Stiles nearly gags, but holds it down. He surprises himself, that he can take the whole thing. On his way up, he licks along the bottom and flicks his tongue on the head. Dipping into the slit, and pulling at the base. He moves down, flicking his tongue at Derek’s balls, before taking one in his mouth, and rubbing them over his tongue. 

Derek pulls his head up from his balls, and Stiles takes Derek’s cock back into his mouth. “I’m so close Stiles” Derek’s growls out. Stiles pumps faster, moving down lower, and pulling up faster. He feels Derek’s cock twitch, and sucks it in deep, Derek cums, and fills Stiles mouth. Some makes it’s way out his mouth, and trickles down his chin. Derek pulls him up, and wipes the cum away, before kissing Stiles. Stiles takes control, and forces his tongue into Derek’s mouth, and dominates. Derek moans with pleasure, pushing Stiles against the shower wall, and becoming dominate again. 

Derek pulls away, to speak “When we get out, call your dad; I’m not letting you go home tonight.” 

“Totally okay with that.” Stiles says with a goofy smile, placing a light kiss on Derek’s lips. “I know you think I’m in love with Lydia, but I’ve been crushing on you since you found me and Scott in the woods.” Stiles places another kiss on Derek’s lips, “I’m pretty sure I love you.” 

“I love you, and I’m more than sure you love me, were-wolf senses and all…” Derek flashes his red eyes, and kisses Stiles.


End file.
